UNA PAREJA MAS
by DEYMONIO
Summary: UN ONE SHOT DE HERMIONE x GINNY. NO ESMUY LAROG ASI QUE PUEDEN LEERLO EN 5 MINUTOS JEJEJE


UNA PAREJA MAS.

Y así la vida pasa, miles de personas viviendo en un mismo espacio, todos con una dirección ,en busca de ella , viviendo en ella o dirigiéndose a ningún punto pero en todas las noches ahí, simplemente ahí están todos en su espacio, un cuarto, una sala, un hotel, un carro, elige un lugar, elige un momento elige, solo hazlo.

Ahí están todos viviendo su vida, tu y yo estamos en tu cuarto, de nuevo, en un cuarto, cuatro paredes, tu vida ha pasado aquí, tus sueños reposan en esta almohada, tu televisor, tus sueños, su anhelos se respiran en estas paredes, este tu aire ahora se impregna de mi esencia, ese es el momento mas bello.

Sueles mirarme de reojo verme como yo te veo, discreta o indiscretamente, ¿qué nos importa el mundo, ¿qué me importa mi religiosa educación? Cuando tengo al amor en mi, fuera de mi, alrededor de mi; cuando el mundo me ha dado lo que deseo , el universo me ha escuchado.

Hoy estas aquí y yo a tu lado, nos miramos, en un momento que parece próximo a la eternidad pero tan efímero como el suspiro, ahí en ese punto mis recuerdos resurgen del pozo de mis recuerdos, todos mis sueños y mis anhelos las imágenes fallidas de besos con otras chicas están aquí y tu también estás aquí.

Mis recuerdos se desvanecen y mi corazón palpita , duro, intenso, sin control, hacia todas las direcciones hacia ti, tu mirada me captura y me sumerjo e ella, me pierdo, lo se, me deseas, tu los sabes, apagas el monitor de esa caja y el sonido desaparece, tu y yo solas y tus padres están afuera , comiendo, platicando riendo y yo solo te deseo.

Mis papas están afuera- comentas

Entonces…deberíamos darnos prisa- respondo

No creo que sea posible, podrían tocar y encontrarnos…- dices , con ese tono de voz que suena mas invitación que a negación

La rapidez es uno de mis talentos – rió, saboreando el ultimo rastro de conciencia

¿me amas?- preguntas tiernamente mientras acaricias mi rostro

te deseo- contesto como autómata

¿cuánto?- respondes, dándome la señal

Te recuesto rápidamente, retiro agresivamente la ropa de tu cuerpo, no deberías llevarla jamás, eres tan hermosa sin ella, sin nada que te cubra, tu cuerpo sube de temperatura el mío arde, aprisiono tus senos en mis manos los muerdo, los aprieto, los acaricio, es como un manjar que jamás probé, siento tu manos aferrándose a mi espalda y mis manos aferrándose a tus caderas, yo encima de mi y tu dominando mi corazón.

Nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos se mueven con frenesí, desesperados por fundirse nuevamente, no importa cuantas veces lo hagamos siempre deseamos mas, ser una sola y nada, todo, luz, oscuridad, amor y pasión todas las ambivalencias se juntan en nuestros sonidos, siento tus contracciones en mi mano y mis contracciones te las entrego sin mas.

Me sientes-pregunto

Claro que si tonta

¿Eres mía?

De quién mas iba a ser, solo tuya y…

Y?

Tu eres mía- esas palabras desatan el ultimo amago de conciencia

El silencio me inunda, solo existes, solo tu y nadie mas y llega, lo siento, se aproxima con una velocidad incontenible, intento darte todo el placer pero mi cuerpo me traiciona mi orgasmo se aproxima, deseo pertenecerte, sentirte , poseerte, amarte deseo que sientas lo mismo

Eres mía…- parece como si leyeres mi pensamiento y me vuelvo vulnerable

Siempre

Aprisionas mi boca en la tuya mezclando arrítmicamente nuestras respiraciones agitadas y el momento llega, somos una nuevamente, todo es tan rápido desfallecemos por eternos segundos.

vistete…amor- comentas con voz entrecortada

diría lo mismo- bromeo

lo haría …si… solo me dejaras – te cuesta articular las palabras.

Me retiro tan rápido como puedo, acomodo mi cabello y me siento tranquilamente en los pies de tu cama mientras te vistes y te arreglas, me miras pidiéndome mas, me levanto dispuesta a darte todo de mi nuevamente y en la puerta se oyen un par de nudillos .

Chicas…¿no desean comer?

Si mama, en un momento

Ya está servida la mesa, lavense las manos antes de comer.

Claro mama – respondes mientras me miras riendo

La esperamos.

Si..- contestamos al unísono

Dos minutos mas tarde estamos sentadas en al mesa compartiendo un extraño momento familiar, tu frente a mi me dedicas furtivas miradas de complicidad mientras tus padres discuten algo de tus hermanos. Sonríes nuevamente. ¿qué tramas?

Mama ¿se puede quedar Hermione a dormir? – preguntas serenamente mientras colocas un pedazo de carne en tu boca.

¡Claro!, solo debemos avisar a sus padres

Bueno, entonces les llamaremos después de la comida – comentas dedicándome una mirada que no se interpretar pero que me da un escalofrío - ¿qué dices Herm?

Me..parece perfecto

Si porque quería enseñarte un truco que he estado practicando..desde hace poco

Excelente, yo también tengo un par de trucos que mostrarte

Ambas sonreímos, me pregunto ¿nuestros mensajes son indescifrables?. No lo sabemos pero si sabemos que tu madre nos observa con cierta reserva. Después de unos segundos comenta:

Niñas, no me gusta que practiquen magia en al casa, aun no tiene edad para eso reacuérdenlo

Oh cierto…- respondes con fingida resignación – pero ¿aun así se puede quedar?

Claro que si pero nada de magia, no hasta el próximo año, ¿entendieron?

¡si!- respondemos al mismo tiempo

LA noche llega y nuevamente te tengo en mis brazos, ahora sin ropa, bajo las sabanas , tu recostada en mi pecho susurrándome palabras tiernas, me acaricias y empiezas a quedarte dormida en mis brazos, repaso las curvas de tu cintura con mis dedos y se que no hay otro lugar en le mundo donde quisiera estar mas que en tus brazos. Y que mi corazón se queda a vivir con el tuyo de por vida

Hasta el final seré siempre tuya.

Mi voz se pierde , Morfeo me ha ganado de nuevo y yo acudo a su llamado pues aun en mis mas profundos sueños estás conmigo. El mundo sigue girando y solo somos una pareja mas en el mundo.


End file.
